1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for vehicles and, more particularly, to a rotatable vehicle seat to help provide protection to the occupant compartment during a side collision type impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct seats for occupants of vehicles such as automotive vehicles. Typically, the seats are stationary but may be adjustable forward and backward and for height and tilt. The occupant is typically restrained in the vehicle seat by conventional shoulder and lap seat belts.
It is also known that vehicles may collide with obstacles during operation. As a result, automotive vehicles have provided various structures to lessen the effects of a collision type impact on an occupant compartment of the vehicle. For example, some automotive vehicles include an air bag to lessen the effects of a frontal collision type impact. As to a side collision type impact, some automotive vehicles include a structural beam in the door. Although the above provide advantages in lessening the effects on the occupant compartment during a collision, they may allow, upon a side collision type impact, the side of the vehicle to move inward against the seat.